


My crushed sun flower

by Angel_Cakes243



Series: Russia's broken heart [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Russia Needs a Hug (Hetalia), Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Russia was set to be Anastasia's personal guard and teacher, which was a difficult enough job as it is with the rowdy duchess.





	My crushed sun flower

The day Anastasia was born, Russia had been set as her personal guard and teacher, which was a hard job considering how energetic and rowdy the duchess was. 

"Grand Duchess get down from there!" A servant woman warned. She was older and had a cranky face. Russia chuckled and set his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around.

"Oh! Mr. Ivan! I am sorry to disturb your stroll, but this young lady refuses to get down from that blasted tree!"

Ivan looked up the tree to see the young girl sitting on a branch.

"I am not going to that stupid party! I'll have to wear an itchy dress and get my hair pulled!" He chuckled.

"I can't imagine you'll be up there for long sunflower." The girl crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah? And why not?" It was then she heard and felt the branch brake. She let out a shriek as she fell right into her caretaker's arms. She clung to the man and he smiled.

"Here is a lesson for you my dear, never sit on weak looking branches." She looked at him and started laughing. She laughed all the way to her room, where he plopped her on the bed and held out a dress for her. Her mouth snapped closed and she pouted at him with a glare.

"Do not glare at me like that. Go get changed and I'll be waiting right here." She took the dress and stormed into her closet. He didnt understand why she did half the things she did, but he had come to accept it over the years. She had been in his care for ten years. In that time he had come to love her like she was his daughter. She calmed his anger when other nations visited, though they rarely did. The girl stomped out and sat in the chair in front of him. He got to work on her hair and her temper seemed to calm.

"Ivan? How are you so good at this stuff?"

"What do you mean Ana?"

"Like fixing hair and mending clothes. Other men don't know how to do that."

"I have two sisters. My older sister thought me and my younger sister these things. We had a hard life and couldnt afford things like clothing or toys. We had fun in the snow and doing each other's hair." 

"Is that why you have your scarf?"

"It is. My sister gave it to me when I was little. She made it." Anastasia went quiet as she thought.

"Father says you're the embodiment of our country." He hummed.

"He's right. There are a lot of us out there. There! All done!" He said as he tied her crown in place. She stood up and huffed as she looked at herself.

"Oh do not do that. You look beautifull." He led her to the rest of the family with a smile. He twirled all of the older sisters and made sure each of them got an almost bone crushing hug. This family treated him like a human. Like he was a member of the family. He would be lost without them.

\--------

Russia ran through the halls while panting. He was frantic as he searched for the royal family. He found them. He felt tears start running down his cheeks as he looked at them. Each one was shot in the head. Blood pooled around them as they laid with shocked and glassy eyes. The Tsar, his wife, and all of the children laid dead as Russia's body trembled. He ran to them and fell to his knees. He was already crying. He found Anastasia and hugged her clsoe, sobbing. His life began crumbling away in front of him again. It was just like when he was taken away from his sisters by Mongolia. 

He didnt hear the rebels rush there. But he did feel them jerk him away. He saw someone drag away his sunflower while the rest buried the rest of the family in a half-assed manner. He jerked away and shot both of the people holding him. He heard footsteps behind him and pointed his gun at him. The man puts his hands up in a peaceful way. He was smirking.

"Mr. Ivan. I have heard stories of you."

"What have you done?"

"I did what was right. He was completely in control. It needed to stop."

"But why the children?!" 

"To make sure that they wouldnt revolt against me in vengeance of their father." Russia saw his finger twitch and felt the bullet rip through his skull. He glared as the man's grin got wider. The bullet clinked to the ground as blood pooled down his face.

"So the rumors are true. You are Russia. Well Russia, I am your new boss. Elected by the people."

"I swear on the honor of my humanity, you will NEVER have power over me. You may rule the country, but you will never rule Ivan Braginski. That I promise." The man scowled at his nation.

\--------

Russia then vowed to close his heart to anyone, nation or human. Even his own sisters. He made it a point to put on childish smiles and try to scare anyone he could. No one even tried to get close. It was lonely and dark, but it was better than feeling loved just to have it ripped away. The true Ivan had been hurt. He never smiled at home unless the Blatics or his sisters were visiting. Ivan didn't let anyone see behind his walls. He wasn't putting himself in that kind of pain again.


End file.
